Grand Global Alliance
120 |activenations = 76 |percentactive = 63% |totalstrength = 2,451,878 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 20,432 |totalnukes = 572 |score = 9.74 }} The Grand Global Alliance, founded on March 1st, 2006 by the late Prodigal_Chieftain, his empress Atherton, and theblitz, has grown to be one of the greatest alliances in the Cyberverse. It has grown beyond our wildest expectations, but looking back on it now, it is indeed obvious why. The Grand Global Alliance is dedicated to greatness, and always has been. Weak willed nations don't even stand a chance. We believe that greatness comes in many forms; militarily and economically, but most importantly, personally. The main focus of the Grand Global Alliance is the personal growth of its members. After all, the Grand Global Alliance is based on the position that everyone in it is family, not just toss-away, useless members. We are a community, which highly differs compared to other alliances. It is what we're based on, and it is why we are so successful. Our alliance does not role play as chivalrous leaders and respected heroes, we are those leaders and those heroes. Valorous women and men, dedicated to upholding the greatest and highest of personal dignity and courage; we are the Grand Global Alliance. Charter of the Grand Global Alliance The objective of the charter is to clearly state the ideas, issues, and procedures of the Grand Global Alliance and show our devotion to the noble warrior code, chivalry, regality, and loyalty to our alliance and members within. Any nation wishing to join the GGA must make an Oath of Loyalty to the alliance and each and every member. In this oath the nation wishing admittance fully understands that they are entering the GGA as a family member, and that once family always family. Brief History The Grand Global Alliance was founded on March 1, 2006, by Prodigal_Chieftain, Atherton and theblitz. It was founded as a green team alliance alongside the Green Protection Agency. Prodigal_Chieftain and Atherton had previously been members of the Orange Defense Network before setting out to develop their own alliance. Over the next few months the GGA would battle her way up through the ranks of the Cyber verse until she eventually became a nuclear alliance on March 14, 2006. The next day the Grand Global Alliance became a sanctioned alliance alongside some of the most famous alliances in CyberNations history. Triumvirate The next stage of the Grand Global Alliance would see many attempts to remove the Emperor from power. It has been documented that during this time period thirty members of the Grand Global Alliance were expelled from the alliance due to actions taken by Emperor Prodigal_Chieftain. In an attempt to resolve problems the first Triumvirate of the Grand Global Alliance was set up consisting of ALdbeign, Kevin the Great, and Natz_Our_Hero on July 13, 2006. War and Change The Grand Global Alliance soon found itself fighting in the First Great War. Taking many casualties she emerged victorious. The rest of Planet Bob began to take notice of the alliance and began thinking that maybe this wasn’t an alliance that would be gone in a few months time. Soon after the end of the war, relations between the Grand Global Alliance and Prodigal_Chieftain continued to deteriorate and eventuality Prodigal_Chieftain’s nation was deleted. With Prodigal_Chieftain now gone it was clear that the GGA would be lead by a Triumvirate. The Ministry of Internal Affairs was set up and a new improved version of the flag was approved. On October 3, 2006 an updated charter was announced with official removal of Emperor and Empress and defining role of the Triumvirate and Elder Statesmen to a fuller extent. The Grand Global Alliance would go on to fight in Great War Two, one again emerging victorious. A Peace Treaty was signed by League bringing to a close the war. We are the Grand Global Alliance Over the next few years the Grand Global Alliance would find itself fighting in both Great War Three and Great War IV. Like in the past two great wars she would emerge victorious from both. Within the alliance new ministries had been developed and members had been appointed their duties within them. The GGA continued to defy comments from other alliances and nations stating that it would not be long before the GGA were gone. As well as fighting in all four great wars, she was also seen fighting several smaller wars of which like in the great wars she once again emerged victorious from all of them. The Karma War and Aftermath It was during the Karma War that the Grand Global Alliance had her first taste of defeat. Lasting longer than originally planed by the opposing side, the Grand Global Alliance ultimately accepted surrender terms. New found respect from other alliances did however begin to show. The Grand Global Alliance learnt that during the planning of the Karma War, it was documented that the GGA would accept surrender terms with little fighting. After the war the Grand Global Alliance lost many members. Some had abandoned the alliance during the war and some had stepped down from their positions after war’s end. Members began to question the style of leadership of the GGA. Often stating that the GGA should have ultimately gone down fighting instead of accepting surrender terms. As time went by members reached agreements and the Grand Global Alliance looked ahead to the future. There was still talk over the quality of leadership, but there were no major disputes. Several problems also occurred with the GGA’s forum during the aftermath. It was during this time that the GGA moved to their current forums. The GGA has also accepted that they lost the war and have now developed a medal for members who stuck by the alliance throughout the war and found themselves on the receiving end of relentless attacks. Grand Global Report The Grand Global Report (GGR) is the Grand Global Alliances official news report. Consisting of both an alliance edition and an international edition, the report covers subjects within and outside of the alliance. It is also the platform for interviews and ministry advertisements. Developed and currently lead by GGA member Laomedon, there has been several reports published and changes made since its introduction. It now has an official spot on the GGA’s website along with an archive of past publications. Award System After several attempts to rescue the old system the Grand Global Alliance has designed a new system along with new medals and ribbons. The idea of the redesign is to make the system more manageable and to create a more impressive look for members. The first ceremony using the new system will be carried out in early 2010. International Relations Blocs Treaties War Involvement Category:Alliances Category:Grand Global Alliance category:Green team alliances